A Girl, a Mom and A Lollipop
by Troller9000
Summary: One day, Maria wishes for something to make her Mama stop beating her. What is this miracle item that Beatrice gives her? Will it work? A break from the M rated fanfictions I make.


**Well, currently I'm working on a fanfic. It's pretty brutal so I wanted to do something nice. I wanted Maria and Rosa to be happy. Here's a oneshot showing that.**

"Uuu... Beatrice?" Maria called out to her witch friend. There was something important that she had to ask her. She was in her room thinking about that question. All of a sudden, golden butterflies clustered together and formed an elegantly dressed lady. She looked young, but Maria knew she was over a 1000 years old. "Yes, Maria?" The witch asked. "Mama keeps getting taken over by the bad witch... I wanna stop it. Could you lend me your power? Please!" She pleaded with Beatrice. "Rosa, eh? Well..." Beatrice pondered on what she should do. Then an idea came to her.

Beatrice gave Maria a magic lollipop. "This lollipop will forever destroy the bad witch taking over her. It will also block out any other entities from entering her. Make her eat it." Maria gazed at the lollipop in amazement. "Thank you! Uuuu! Mama will stop hitting me!" Beatrice laughed. "Anything for my star pupil. Farewell." Butterflies scattered across Maria's room and disappeared.

Maria ran out her room to Rosa. "Mama! Mama!" She jumped eagerly in front her mother. "M-Maria! What's this about?" Rosa asked, flustered. "Uuuu! I got you this lollipop! It'll brighten up you're life!" The young girl informed. Rosa _was _pretty stressed. She looked at the lollipop as Maria gave it to her. Rosa unwrapped it slowly. Maria waited and waited until Rosa finally ate it. Inside, Maria jumped for joy. But something was wrong. The luster in Rosa's eyes disappeared. "Uh... Ah... Maria... Where did you..." Before she could finish, Rosa fainted. "Mama? M-Mama!" Maria rushed to her side. She remembered what her mother told her to do in an emergency. Call 911. Maria quickly did this. "Hello?! Something's wrong with my Mama!"

Maria waited by the hospital bed, tears in her eyes. _What happened to Mama? _She thought. Maria thought if what happened was worst case scenario. "What if Mama... Died?" Maria choked on these words. Then, tears rolled down her cheeks as if a dam had broke in her. _This is all my fault... _Maria thought. All she wanted was a nicer Mama.

Suddenly, Maria heard a voice. "M-Maria?" It was a weak voice. "Mama?! Mama!" Maria realized it was her mother and buried her face in her chest, hugging her tightly. "Uuuuu! Mama! I thought you were dead!" Rosa smiled. "Of course not, Maria. I won't abandon you..." Rosa gently hugged her back and stroked her daughter's hair. Then the door opened. It was the doctor checking up on Rosa.

"Oh! Ushiromiya-san! You've recovered. I'll check you out right away. Unless you still feel sick." Rosa shook her head. "No, doctor. I feel well. In fact, I'm going to stitch Sakutaro right back up." Rosa said, then looked at Maria. "Right, Maria?" Maria's face lit up and hugged her Mama tighter. "Uuuuu! Really, Mama, really?!" "Be careful, Maria! I might have to stay in the hospital from broken bones." Rosa chuckled. "Mama! I'm so sorry!" Maria immediately loosened her grip and apologized, not knowing it was a joke. Rosa and the doctor laughed. "Uuuu! What's so funny?" The naïve girl asked.

After being checked out, Rosa and Maria held hands and went home. Rosa had stitched up Sakutaro and kept apologizing to Maria for the bad things she did in the past. Maria of course forgave her. Because she knew it was genuine this time. Rosa and Maria never fought again. Rosa never hit Maria again. And even when Maria did something wrong, Rosa was still kind to her, scolding her gently and putting her in 5-minute timeouts every once in a while. They were happy for the rest of their lives in the living world and the Golden Land. _Thank you so much, Beatrice. Uuuu!_

**How was that? I wanted to take a rest from that brutal world and create something kind and nice. I hope you liked it. I really love these characters having a true family bond. I even named my main characters from one of my fanfics after them! ^.^ This oneshot may have a sequel... Thanks for reading.**


End file.
